kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarfy
'''Scarfy' is an enemy character that appears in several games in the ''Kirby'' series. At first glance, Scarfy looks like an orange, floating, round ball, with a cute face, and pointy, cat-like ears. Under certain conditions (usually it's from Kirby trying to inhale Scarfy), it turns into a beige-colored, ghastly, one-eyed creature with fangs. In this form, it is called a Mutant Scarfyhttp://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/np/np_kdl_4.jpg, and it will begin to chase after Kirby, exploding on contact (it will also explode if Kirby avoids it for a few seconds). Scarfy cannot be inhaled, but is vulnerable to all other attacks. In Kirby's Dream Land, Scarfys would explode upon defeat regardless of how they were defeated. In more recent games they no longer explode. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby Super Star Ultra, certain Scarfys turn into their one-eyed forms while Kirby's back is turned on them, or when Kirby gets too close to them regardless of whether he tried to inhale them or not. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, they only turn into their mutant form when Kirby tries to inhale them. Using the Copy copy ability (from Kirby Super Star and its remake) on a Scarfy results in Kirby obtaining the Crash ability. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, they can be eaten if Kirby/Gooey is teamed up with Chuchu or Rick but they give no ability when swallowed this way. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Throw Kirby can grab them and use them as a projectile. Defeating them using Bubble only yields a normal Star bubble. Scarfy does not feature directly in Kirby: Canvas Curse but a painting of it can be drawn in Paint Panic. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, since Kirby does not have the ability to swallow enemies, Scarfys will chase Kirby when they get near him. Kirby cannot unravel or roll up a Scarfy, or beam one up when he is in Saucer form, but it can be defeated using his Weight form or the Saucer's electricity attack on them. Scarfy is also one of the items to be purchased in the Furniture Shop. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land a pink variant of them appears. These are called Scarfys in English versions, and Hunter Scarfys - ハンタースカーフィ (Hunter Sukāfi) in the Japanese version. These only go into their mutant form when Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, or Waddle Dee grab a nearby key. They will chase them until they drop the key or use the key to open a door. After the latter happens, they return to their normal state. These Scarfys mimic the behavior of Phantos from Super Mario Bros. 2. Scarfy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Spark, Whip, Wing, and Normal Challenges. It also appears it the Smash Combat Chamber, as well as Magolor Race 1, 3, and EX. Appearances * Kirby's Dream Land * Kirby's Adventure * Kirby's Pinball Land * Kirby's Block Ball * Kirby's Dream Land 2 * Kirby Super Star * Kirby's Dream Land 3 * Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land * Kirby Air Ride * Kirby & the Amazing Mirror * Kirby: Canvas Curse (cameo) * Kirby: Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dedede buys four Scarfys as pets in the episode Dedede's Pet Threat. But their Kirby-like appetites made Dedede bankrupt, so he released them. While in the wild, the Scarfys started eating animals and reproducing rapidly. The Scarfys then ate bones sent by NME that mutated them, giving them a second form - the mutant form. The original four became a small army overnight that only Hammer Kirby could stop. Even then, Dedede was forced to keep the army of hungry Scarfys. A running gag in the episode is that Scarfys seem to be fond of Kirby's arm, since they keep biting into it. Scarfys are possible relatives of Whiskers, since they both float in the air and are pets. Trivia *Scarfy's name could be a pun on the phrase "to scarf", which means to eat very quickly; since they are shown in the anime to eat just about everything. "Scarfy" is also "Scary" with an "f", which may refer to its one-eyed mutant form. *A glitch allows Kirby to obtain the Crash ability from Scarfy without using the Copy copy ability; if he manages to damage Scarfy and immediately inhale afterwards, Kirby will manage to actually inhale Scarfy and obtain the Crash ability. *Scarfy's card is #65 on page 8/9. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Scarfy's mutant form appears to be made of stone. *In the anime, the Scarfys are some the few Demon Beasts that weren't ordered by King Dedede specifically to kill Kirby. Others include Crab, Honker Stomper, and others. Artwork Image:Scarfy.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Scarfy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Kar_scarfy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kar_scarfytransform.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Mean scarfy.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' mean_scarfy2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery scarfyssbb.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' scarfykrtdl.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' scarfymad.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Red Scarfy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Red Scarfy 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KDL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Scarfy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:ScarfyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) KDL3 Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Scarfy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:ScarfyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KMA Scarfy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Pets Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition